No Mortal
by KayDrew
Summary: This tells the events right after 4X01 and during 4X02 - told in both Arthur and Merlin's POV. This will eventually be a reveal and friendship fic.
1. Prologue

I knew I had to do what I did - no matter the cost, no matter that I wouldn't see the dawn. I had to do it. Albion would fall if I didn't. Camelot needed Arthur more than anything else in the world.

I knew, somehow, it would end up like this. When I had left I knew and admitted to Gaius I would sacrifice myself, much to the dismay of Gaius. I hadn't told anyone my plan, but I think Lancelot figured it out. He knows me too well.

When the dorocha flew through me, I wasn't scared. I knew I wouldn't be. I had told Gaius that. Besides, I had faced death before. I was prepared. Don't get me wrong, I was not ready to leave this planet - I'm not suicidal. But, I was prepared and felt confident in my decision. Arthur would live and become king: Albion would become a great city under Arthur's rule. I knew it whole heartedly.

As I landed in a heap on the floor, I knew something was wrong. I could feel my heart beat pitifully. I could hear my faint breath whistling in my lungs. I could kind of see, but not blink. And, I was freezing. Death had not conquered me. I wasn't mortal after all. Hadn't Gaius said no mortal had lived?


	2. Shock

Lancelot was the first to be at the warlock's side. He was closely followed by Arthur. Leon, Gwaine, Percival, and Elyan all loomed behind them. They kept their distance, but watches. None of them wee as close to Merlin as Arthur and Lancelot were; nor had they known him as long.

Lancelot shivered as he took Merlin's shoulders in his hands and rolled him over. He stared at the blank eyes and gaping mouth as he tried not to pull back from the cold. "I am so sorry," the knight began.

"He can't be..." Arthur whispered as he lunged forward. "You idiot clotpole, wake up."

"My...'ord," whispered Merlin through chattering teeth.

"What?" Arthur said. "Merlin? Merlin?" Arthur looked at the other knights to confirm he wasn't hearing things. They nod.

Arthur jumps up. "Ok! We need to get him out of here NOW! He needs warmth... lots of warmth. We will burn anything. Come on, we have little time."

Percival stepped forward, he carefully lifted Merlin as the others went for wood. When they, Arthur and Percival with Merlin in his arms, reached the camp, the burly knight lay Merlin on the ground. Both men stripped off their cloaks and wrapped them around Merlin as well as many blanket they could find.

When Gwaine, Leon, Lancelot, and Elyan returned with wood, Merlin was wrapped in five layers and then as Arthur started a massive fire, the others wrapped their cloaks around him. But, still he shivered.

As Arthur poked the fire, the sun rose over the horizon. A tired smile creased the corners of his mouth and he knew everything would be OK. This was Merlin after all.


	3. Plans

Thank you all for the reviews! I love getting them. Here's the new chapter. Warning, spoilers from the 2nd episode. The dialogue in italics is from this clip: /b-GPu3yM6xk. Enjoy! Please review! I love hearing what you all think.

After a painfully long and sleepless night, the sun rose with the dawn. In the light, Percival examined me. My eyes were open, but I wasn't focused on anything, and my head was off to one side. My head felt too heavy to keep up.

"He's not much better," Percival said to the group.

"_We have to get him back to Gaius," _Arthur announcesas he glances at my shivering form_._

I shiver more at that. I don't want to go back. I can't. I have to sacrifice myself in place of Gaius.

"_And abandon the quest?" _Leon asks.

He can't do that! Albion would fall. I make a noise – a slight moan – and everyone looks at me for a moment.

"_He saved my life, I won't let him die," _Arthur replies in a firm voice.

What if I have to die? If Arthur goes, I know what will happen. I'll never forgive myself for letting that event come to pass.

"_Sire, if we don't get to the Isle of the Blessed, hundreds more will parish," _Leoninterjects. I wish I could thank him. Those were my thoughts exactly.

"_Let me take him," _Lancelot begs as he goes over to Arthur. I hate that idea. Who will save Arthur? Who would stop him from sacrificing himself? None of the knights should die in his place either. They're needed and it's not their destiny to die for the Prince.

"_Carrying a wounded man alone it will take you two or three days to reach Camelot." _Arthur warns. My lips twitch at his words. Arthur's right. It would take quite a long time to get home. The Isle of the Blessed is closer. Besides, the dorocha are still out there. What if Lancelot got attacked and there was no one to help us?

"_Not if I go through the valley of the fallen kings. You cannot give up on the quest_,_" _Lancelot replies. At this, I groan. That trip will be even more dangerous than traveling to the island. I honestly don't want to go, but I don't have the strength to interject.

"_Sire, he's right," Leon adds. _

It was settled – at least in the minds of the knights and Arthur. Lancelot would take me back to Gaius while the rest of them continued onwards. I don't think any of them liked this solution, most of all Arthur, but in their minds it was the only way.

I feel Percival pick me up. He carries me gently with one arm under my shoulder blades and the other supporting my knees. As the blankets and cloaks fall off me, I shiver more. I didn't realize how cold I was until then. There'd been so many layers and quite a hot fire over the night that I'd nearly been warm. At my horse, he puts me on the saddle and loosely binds me to it.

"_This is my fault and I'm sorry," _Arthur says to me as he tightens the straps.

I believe those words whole-heartedly. I want to tell him not to be apologetic because I willingly came and sacrificed myself, but I can't. Instead, I whisper as I focus my gaze on Arthur_, "Take me with you, please."_ I have to go. He doesn't understand.

"_You'll die, Merlin_,_" _Arthur replies quietly. His voice is firm, but gentle. He's scared, but holding his emotions at bay.

"_You don' understand, 'rince Arthur…" _I mumble. My strength is waning, but I must try to explain.

"_Do you ever do what you're told?" _Arthur interrupts me. He's trying to lighten to mood. It almost works.

"_I have to go with you," _I say. It's my last attempt at trying to convince him to let me go. However, I don't get to say anything else because I'm interrupted.

"_Merlin…"_ Arthur begs. To anyone else it would've sounded snappish and harsh, but not to me. Arthur is scared, no terrified, of loosing me and he's trying not to show it.

"_We need to leave,_" someone behind me says and then Lancelot and I ride off. The last thing I see before going over a hill is Arthur staring at me with worry shining in his eyes.


	4. End's near

Arthur stood there staring off into the distance long after Merlin and Lancelot left. "Sire," said Leon as he placed a hand on his arm. "We should leave. The dorocha don't seem to attack during the day. We wouldn't want to waste our time."

"You're right," the prince agreed as he glanced at Sir Leon. Looking at Gwaine, Percival, and Elyan, he continued. "Mount up, men! We have a long ride ahead of us and I was to get to the Isle of the Blessed before the first stars shine."

None of the men complained, not even Gwaine. He hadn't said anything since Merlin's attack. The event had left him in a rare state - speechless. In silence, he, the other knights, and Arthur mounted and rode out.

Atop his mare, Arthur thought, _No Mortal has ever survived their touch_. _No Mortal_. _Merlin? It can't be._ The words of Gaius rang through his head. It left him confused and unsettled, as did this whole trip and the fact Merlin so willingly sacrificed himself.

"He shouldn't have," shouted Gwaine suddenly, making Arthur jump in the saddle. "The fool shouldn't have. No offence, princess."

Arthur furrowed his brow at Gwaine. "None taken," replied Arthur in a thoughtful voice. "And you're right. He shouldn't have. This was a quest he should not have had any part of, but could we have honestly stopped him from going? He might be girly and an idiot, but he's loyal and kind." The prince swallowed hard and his breath came out shuddering.

The group rode again in silence and by late afternoon, they reached the docs. A ferryman waited with his hand out. Arthur strode forward. "The Isle of the Blessed," said the Prince.

"I know," replied the ferryman as Arthur paid the man.

Soon all of them were in the boat, which rocked dangerously as they got in and sailed off. The water's were choppy and the air was gray as well as filled with eerie screams and screeches. It made all of the men edgy and all of them were glad that they were docked and off of the boat. Walking single-file up the steps, Percival led the group – playing the big brother role – and then came Elyan, Gwaine, and Leon with Arthur and the ferryman coming up in the rear.

As Arthur was about to step through the opening, the ferryman grabbed his arm. The prince spun around to face him. "I know you're plans. You will not succeed," he said.

"I have to! Hundreds more will die."

"The veil will be closed, yes, but you will not succeed in death."

"I don't understand."

"You're not to pass on this land."

"You mean…"

"I will take your place for Albion's sake. For Emrys's sake."

"Thank-you," Arthur replied. It was all her could say. He was speechless.

The ferryman let go of Arthur's arm. He passed the prince and hobbled to the sacrificial table. Arthur followed. His eyes were trained upwards as he stared at the inky, black veil that wafted with a wind that seemed to come within it. Screams filled the air and poured out of the ripped veil.

"It's time," the ferryman said, pulling Arthur from his staring contest with the spirit world.

Arthur's head shot down and he watched as the ferryman laid himself on the table. With shaking legs, Arthur went over to where the man lay. Pulling out his dagger, he was aware of the other knights staring at them intently and with confusion. Before raising the blade, he looked at them. "He's doing this for Albion…"

"And Emrys," added the ferryman.

"Yes, whoever that may be," said Arthur in a grave voice. He raised his knife and plunged into the man, who gasped and was still.

Around them, a mighty wind picked up and pushed the knights to the ground. The sky grew inky black and deafening screams echoed through the ruins. Arthur's head ached from the impact of hitting a stone and his sight threatened to darken, but he didn't close his eyes. He stared at the sky as the veil slowly closed. The sky lightened. The winds died down. All was normal.

With shaking legs, they all stood. With one last glance at the dead man, Arthur said, "Let us go! Merlin's fate is unknown. The truth awaits us." With those words, they went back to the boat and sailed away from the Isle of the Blessed. Gaius's words again filled his mind – _No Mortal has ever survived their touch. _


	5. Better

I must've slept on the journey back to Camelot. I wasn't aware of the passing time or the changing scenery. In fact, everything had seemed to have gone black, but then I realized it was because my eyes were closed. What woke me was hearing the clatters of hooves on the cobblestones. I opened my weary eyes and all I see is the ground before me. As we go through a gate, a see a pair of feet.

Wearily, I lift my head. The same woman I saw at the feast was standing there. Seeing her, I shiver. Hearing her call me Emrys, I shiver even more. She is then gone and the last thing I hear is Lancelot screaming my name.

Hours later (or maybe days had passed) I find myself in a bed. It's my bed by the feel of it. I can't move though. I wasn't sure if that was because I was so tired, if it was because I was draped in 20 some layers, or if I had been paralyzed by the Dorocha.

"You mean, he willing jumped in front of a dorocha," asked Gaius – unaware that I was awake – as he pressed hot washcloths to my forehead and cheeks.

"Yes," Lancelot said. His voice was breaking and he sounded forlorn.

"And he lived?"

"Yes," Lancelot said as he sat down on one of the rickety wooden chairs. "Is it because of his magic?"

"Undeniably…"

"So, he's immortal? You said yourself no mortal has ever lived, but here Merlin is – cold as ice, but breathing and with heart beat."

"I don't know," Gaius replied pensively.

"We didn't think… we thought we'd lost him. He was so cold. You couldn't even imagine how it felt. There was ice hanging off of him, even after being draped in about 10 layers. It was far worse than when he fainted. The temperature he had when we returned would be considered feverish compared to last night and I think he might've seen the Callieach as we entered Camelot. His head was up and he stared at something I couldn't see. Then, he passed out and started shivering."

"My word! What about Arthur, where is he?"

"He, uh, continued on without us. He didn't want to…"

At this, I panic. My eyes widen and I struggle to sit up. Gaius's hands press me back. I am too weak to fight and it's an easy job. "I need to go," I whisper.

"No, Merlin, you need to rest."

"He's going to sacrifice himself. He can't. He shouldn't," I protest. "I have to go."

"You're in no state to go anywhere," Lancelot says. "You really need to rest."

"But…but I can't just sit here while he sacrifices himself."

"It'll be fine. You won't be able to help him in this state," the knight points out and I take inventory of my body.

I'm freezing cold and have started shivering violently. I'm so exhausted I can hardly move. The thought of walking makes me even wearier. In dismay and as a way to claim defeat, I flop back against the pillows. My eyes drift closed as my head hits the pillow and I am fast asleep.

OK, I thought this would be the last chapter. But, there will be at least 1 more chapter! Thank you all to have read as well as to those who have reviewed. I love hearing your thoughts!


	6. Revelations

The dawn of the next day kept over the horizon as Arthur and his knights rode towards Camelot. The white castle glowed like embers in the morning sun. The prince thought he'd never seen a prettier sight.

As they rode through the city, Arthur took note of how light the air felt. Everything was bright and cheerful. Happiness and relief surrounded him as he watched the villagers clean up after the disaster with the dorochas.

Arthur dismounted. He knew he should go see his father as well as Gwen, but before that, he had to see Merlin. The prince was desperate to know if his desperately useless, but fiercely loyal, manservant was all right. And if he was, why had Merlin survived? _No Mortal_...

He handed the reins of his horse to Leon without a word. None was needed. Arthur stared at the knight with an intense expression darkening his eyes. It plainly said, _I'm going to check on Merlin. Now! _Leon appeared to understand because he nodded.

Striding to the familiar place, Arthur took deep breaths. He tried to calm his nerves and prepare himself for seeing Merlin however he may be at this time. Reaching Gaius's chambers, he placed a hand against the door and slapped it twice in a pseudo knock. When the prince heard a grumbled, "Come in", he entered.

Gaius looked up as Arthur walked into the quarters. A grim smile crossed his face and happiness shined in his eyes. "Good morning, sire. I trust the remaining of the journey went well," he said. "Is it…"

Arthur raised a hand. He nodded his head. "It's closed," said the man. After Gaius let out a sigh of relief, Arthur asked, "How's Merlin?"

"He's recovering. He's quite weak and still very chilled. I am doing all I can for him," Gaius said in an authoritative voice. "He woke briefly and tried to get back to you. He's quite worried."

"Idiot. He shouldn't be up and about. He shouldn't be up, period. Gaius, why did he… why did he live? You said it yourself that no mortal has ever survived. Yet, he did."

"It's not up to me to say."

"Who then?"

"Merlin."

At that answer, Arthur sighed in exasperation. He could tell the physician was hiding something and it annoyed him, but the prince knew that pressing for the truth would be futile. "May I go see him," Arthur asked after a moment.

"He's sleeping, but yes," Gaius said as he stepped aside.

Arthur bound up the steps. Reaching Merlin's room, he briefly noticed Lancelot sitting at Merlin's bedside. But, it was the man in the bed who captured his whole attention. The man was covered in layers upon layers of blankets and yet, he still shivered violently. He was an ashen gray color. It was sickly and chalky looking and turned his stomach a little. Under his closed eyes were dark and heavy bags and he looked as if he were wasting away into nothing more than a ghost.

"Arthur, I'm so glad to see you," Lancelot said.

"I am glad to be here. Go get rest, Lancelot. I will call for you if anything changes," said Arthur. "You must be exhausted."

"I won't sleep, but thank you," Lancelot said as he stood and exited the room.

When the door was closed, Arthur sat down in the seat his knight had vacated. He leaned forward and stroked strands of hair away from Merlin's face. His lips went taught as he found himself pensive and deep in thought. To give Merlin some more heat, he pressed a hand over the young man's freezing forehead. That was the way he stayed for several hours.

He only moved, when the bundle of blankets that was Merlin shifted. It was different from the shiver Merlin did. Arthur wasn't quite sure how, but it was. "Merlin?" asked Arthur.

The man in the bed opened his eyes to small slits. "Prat," Merlin said through chattering teeth. He tried to smile, but it came out in a grimace.

"It's all right. You don't need to smile or even say anything. I do have a question for you. How? You're alive Merlin. You shouldn't be," Arthur asked.

"Magic…"

"Magic?"

"I have it," Merlin stammered.

Arthur took his hand away from his forehead and leaned back in the chair. He just sat there for a few minutes staring at his friend. "You're a warlock?" he concluded, to which Merlin nodded.

"Plans?"

"To get you rested so you can clean the stalls, polish my shoes, make my bed, and parade around in the Camelot hat."

Merlin laughed a little as he shivered. "Not mad," asked the warlock as his eyes flutter closed.

"No. I could never be. There's something about you, Merlin. Now, go to sleep. You need to rest," Arthur said. "We'll talk about… you when you're better, OK? Right now, just rest."

The prince stood. It was time to see his father and then to go see Gwen. He went to the door, but stopped. Glancing over his shoulder at Merlin, Arthur said, "Thank-you."

OK, that's it! I hope you liked it. :D I can't wait for tomorrows episode! Please review. I love reading them.


	7. Epilogue

** OK, here you all go - an epilogue! This is one last bit of this story. I hope you all enjoy. **

Two weeks later, I was starting to feel like my old self. Sure, I still tired easily and my complexion wasn't its usual paleness – there was a hint of chalkiness to my cheekbones. My voice wasn't as strong or as loud. Even in my recovering state, I worked from dusk to dawn – rarely stopping. Arthur had given me looks and he'd often open his mouth to try and slow me down, but after a moment he'd close his mouth and continue with his business. Because of this look, I took to calling him 'trout face'. It was all in jest of course, but in all honesty, Arthur looked like a fish when he let his mouth hang open. Arthur even admitted it.

"So, what's the plan, trout face," I asked after stumbling through a clearing. I made a racket – as usual – and scared the boar away. For some reason, Arthur wanted to hunt for his own dinner today. That boar was supposed to be our feast.

"Merlin," Arthur groaned as he glared at me. "You idiot! Can't you be a little more light footed, or did the freezing make you have heavy feet?"

I stare at Arthur with my head cocked. "What's that supposed to mean," I ask in an amused tone.

"Well, if you lifted those feet of yours, you wouldn't make so much racket," Arthur replied with a grin and then a laugh.

I laugh along with him. Things seem easier now that he knows my secret. It's a relief not to have to hide it from him anymore. We don't talk about my magic – at least not yet – but, I'm OK with that - in all due time things will be revealed.

There is a rustle and I jump. Arthur glares at me and I give him an apologetic smile. The boar we had been tracking has come back around. Guess he thinks it safe to return to this spot. There were some good looking mushrooms and not so good looking grubs for him to munch on.

"Do it," Arthur whispers to me.

"Do what?" I ask, confused.

"Use it," Arthur says as he jerks his head towards the boar.

I shake my head. "No, I don't think I will," I say.

"It's an order. Use it," the Prince tells me.

I fake sigh. Holding up my hand towards a sword, I whisper a quick spell. It floats and I direct it at the boar. Soon, the sword's plunged into the beast, which falls down dead.

Arthur goes over to the boar. He pulls out the sword, cleans it up, and then strings the boar onto a heavy pole. I lift one end and he lifts the other as we make our way back to Camelot with tonight's feast.


End file.
